


Making a Move

by dahtwitchi



Series: the collection of scribbly short comics [24]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Almost Kiss, Art, Comic, M/M, Panic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23944618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahtwitchi/pseuds/dahtwitchi
Summary: TenzouknewKakashi's trashy romance litterature was a bad model for reality. He never considered them valid to base real life action on, he didn't dream himself into smooth romantic moments like his senpai too often seemed to do.All this knowledge, all these opinions, and yet, when he endeavour on what he sincerely hope is a courtship of sorts between him and Iruka-sensei? That's when he realise he has nothing else to fall back on, no guideline, no experience of romancing.It works well, until it doesn't.
Relationships: Umino Iruka/Yamato | Tenzou
Series: the collection of scribbly short comics [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1177112
Comments: 20
Kudos: 99





	Making a Move

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to use as prompt ;3


End file.
